Don't Say a Word
by Christa Riddle
Summary: What hapend to the children? A terrible forgotten past, comes back to haunt Remus, when He tampers with the present. He is forced to relive this terrible past when he makes a terrible mistake at judging his enemies.


((This story Is by Me, and SStigerLily386, No flames because I spelled something wrong please, that's annoying, and as someone did to SS's story, don't insult the names I choose, ^_^. I love all of them, and I am well aware I tend to pick interesting names.... -Wink Wink- ((Lilac if you've read My friends, and my story Numb)) please tell me how I did, It means allot to me, KK I'll stop rambling...))

"Don't say a word"

---------------------------------------------------------------

-log-

Why we were assigned to this, I do not know. Sirius and I for some

reason were assigned by the Ministry of magic to find out what

happened to the five children that were found, all having been driven mad. One little

boy, a Malfoy, is the sanest out of all of the four boys, and one

girl. Our main suspect is Lucius Malfoy, but we have no proof, and

Draco Malfoy will not cooperate. So, our mission: Talk to this little

boy, and find out exactly what happened to him and the other children, 

and who did it to them.

~Remus Lupin 

-------------------------------------------------

Chap-1:

"The Little Malfoy's big secret"

Remus and Sirius quickly walked through the mental institution, 

following a nurse. Sirius was a child psychologist. He had become one

shortly after being proven innocent; Remus had become a private

investigator, although he only worked on cases that involved children. He always had Sirius right by his side; they were practically brothers now. Together they were going to try to get the whole story out of the little Malfoy boy, who was the only child who was not completely insane and

could still make sense, and didn't talk all nonsense. 

"How old is he again?" Sirius asked trying to keep up.

"He is seven years old, his name is Damian Malfoy; one of the five children found, 

with their hands bound behind their backs, and covered in bruises..."

Remus sighed slightly, "They looked so miserable..." Remus shook his

head slightly trying to get the images of the children out of his head. 

Sirius nodded, "S'alrigh' Remus." Sirius put a firm hand on Remus'

shoulder, "We'll find out who did this, and lock them up and throw

away the key!" Remus smiled slightly and nodded.

The nurse finally stopped in front of a door. "In here Sirs, call if you

need anything," she then walked away. Remus took a deep breath, for

some reason he wasn't sure he wanted to find out what happened, but he

opened the door anyway and he and Sirius walked in.

There sitting in the corner of the room, in a straight jacket, was the little

boy, rocking back and forth, staring blankly at the floor.

Sirius Shut the door. The noise startled the boy, his head jerked up, and he began to cry, "Please Not again, Please don't hurt me!" "It's Ok I wont hurt you...Nether will he..." Sirius said very calmly and sweetly. Remus sat down on a chair and let Sirius take over. 

"My name is Sirius, what's your name?" The boy just stared at Sirius Lips trembling. Sirius knelt down to the boy's level, "It's OK, I wont Hurt you, can you tell me your name, or do you not want to..?" the little Boy didn't say anything for a while, until he finally whispered out, "Damian Lucas Malfoy..." "that's a nice name." Sirius said with a smile. "My full name is Sirius O-Rian Black." 

The boy nodded and looked of to the side. "Your not gonna hurt me like they did.....?" "No, I'm not gonna hurt you Damian, Who is they? Who hurt you...?" Sirius asked hoping this would be easy. 

Damian just shook his head. "Alright.....can you tell me what they did...... how did they hurt you...?" Damian frowned, and lowered his head. 

Sirius also frowned, thinking that Damian wasn't going to tell him anything he needed to hear. 

Damian was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "It happened lots of times to me first. He did it lots and lots to me...." Sirius anxiously asked, "Who did it lots of times...?" "Father........Father did it to me lots of times, Draco try to tell father stop, but Draco get hurt if he not let father..." Sirius nodded, while Remus began to right down what the boy was saying....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Flash back~

"Father not again, He didn't do anything Wrong! just leave him alone" Draco pleaded. "Does it really matter boy?! Now get out of the way before I do it to you instead!" His father hissed, "Now Move!!" 

Draco frowned and slowly moved out of the doorway to Let Lucius pass, with his little brother in his arms, he knew he was no match against his father. he was only 16, and he was terrified of Lucius. He didn't agree with what Lucius would do to his brother, but what could he do? He was too afraid to tell. Lucius had warned him many times if he told he'd kill Him and Damian, after doing awful things to them.

Lucius took The small boy into his room, and set him on the bed smiling. "Please n-not again father...." Damian half stuttered out beginning to cry. "It h-hurts...." 

"Shhh.....Don't cry, it wont last that long do not scream, Don't say a word..." Lucius ran his hand slowly down Damian's face, then began to unbutton his shirt. Damian's lips were trembling, and tears were pouring down his face, but he wasn't making any sounds. 

After removing Damian's Shirt Lucius Pushed him backwards lightly so he was lying down, his back to the bed, then Lucius unbuttoned Damian' pants, and slowly pulled them off. 

Damian's whole body began to tremble when Lucius pulled His underwear off. Lucius gently rolled Damian over so he was face down on the bed. 

Damian's clenched his eyes shut. After a while Damian felt his fathers Cold hand on his back, then a moment later The pain. he tried not to cry out loud, he tried as hard as he could.... He hated it so much, It hurt him so much in many different ways, he didn't understand it...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((OK End First chap, I already have the second chap typed If anyone is interested, I have a lot of free time on my hands, sense I'm home schooled, just remember, I'm terribly sorry if I spelled anything wrong, I did use spell check, Its just my spell check likes to tell me to spell words wrong, Ask SSTigerLily386 she's seen this demon of a computer in action X.X... Oh yes, I nor SStigerlily386 own all the characters you recognize, they belong to JK, I own Damian Malfoy... (so original huh? :-P) OK, rambling again... Heh, please review)


End file.
